1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing device and a drawing method for the drawing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a nail printer is known which prints a favorite nail design on a finger nail. Such a nail printer is, for example, disclosed in JP 2003-534083 W.
By using such a device, a user can easily enjoy nail printing without using a nail salon.
Conventionally, a plotter type drawing device is known which includes a pen for drawing and performs drawing by coming into contact with a pen tip on a paper, and such a drawing device is considered to be used as a nail printer.
In the case where drawing is performed by a pen, in comparison with an ink jet type printer, an ink having high viscosity and ink including such as a color material having high viscosity and ink including a color material having a large particle diameter can be used for drawing. Therefore, a variation of a nail design which can be drawn is increased by a nail printer.
However, in the case where a plotter type drawing device is used as a nail printer, a drawing target is a nail having a curved shape. Therefore, when a drawing position is changed, a surface with which a pen tip is in contact is changed in a vertical direction (a height direction) depending on the curved shape of a nail.
Herein, in the case where drawing is performed from an end of a nail having a relatively low height to a center of the nail having a relatively high height (specifically, in a case where a pen climbs an inclined surface), a nail may be strongly pushed in a horizontal direction by the pen. When the nail is strongly pushed by the pen as described above, a finger may move accordingly. If a finger moves during drawing, finishing quality of a nail print is lowered.